Sorcerous bloodlines
Sorcerous bloodlines refers to families with Titan ancestry in their soul. This can come about in a number of ways, including, but not limited to; crossbreeding, ancestors that were polymorphed from Titan to humanoid, extended time spent in the Feywild or Shadowfell, and long periods of pact patronage with Titans. Sorcerers can only be born to sorcerous bloodlines, and sorcerous bloodlines are more likely to produce tieflings. Before the Arcana Genocide Before the Arcana Genocide which took place during the Age of the Crescent Moon it is believed that sorcerous bloodlines were uncommon, but not nearly as scarce as they are today. Sorcerers started appearing en mass during the Age of Chaos, with one in a thousand families believed to be a sorcerous bloodline. Many of these bloodlines came from families who could trace their ancestry back to famous adventurers from the Age of Heroes, resulting in a noticeable preference for sorcerers to be from noble birth rather than the peasantry. During the several bloody wars between the varying city states of Logres during the Age of Chaos these bloodlines produced many powerful arcane warriors, such as Thomas Blackhand and Dartanyan Urien. The Arcana Genocide When the temple to Kord in Navinstein, a city within The Kingdom of Bedivere, was destroyed via arcane magic during the Age of the Crescent Moon, all hell broke loose. The tension between the mundane peasentry and the ruling upper class, coupled with the intense xenophobia felt by the peasantry towards the newly immigrated magical Drow, resulted in a mass revolt against the magic users in Bedivere. Spurred on by the powerful Knights of the Crescent Moon, the Czar of Bedivere Hervi III declared arcane magic illegal and blasphemous, and ordered the imprisonment of all practitioners. Organized by the suddenly popular antimagic cult known as The Quellers, and heavily supported by Mooners, thousands of individuals across Bedivere took up arms and began hunting down magicians across the land. Many of the great houses of Bedivere were destroyed during this hunt, and the two Necropoli that once stood in Bedivere burned to the ground. During this time, House Ashdown of Camelin, famous for its monster hunters, was hired by the Tzar to put their skills to hunting magicians instead, and many sorcerous bloodlines ended at their hands. The frenzied hunt for magicians slowly spread across all of Logres as Quellers made their way to the West. As a result, nearly all sorcerous bloodlines throughout the Plains of Man were wiped out. Many sorcerors fled to Orkney where they went into hiding, closely pursued by Queller inquisitors and witch hunters alike, though it is believed a few families did survive in that region. Famous Sorcerous Bloodlines * Blackhands, a Brent noble bloodline who produced mighty battle mages, ended via natural means * Uriens, descended from the Lord Errant Yvaine Urien, still active * Bendinvire, famous for their abilities as enchanters, ended by House Ashdown * Rinefrov, powerful blood sorcerors, ended defending the Necropolis of Gravesend * Pompei, powerful storm sorcerers, presumably ended during the defense of the Moormish Cairn * North Loderr, one of the few Dwarven sorcerous bloodlines, ended fighting the Drow * deLyonesse, great spellswords, ended with the death of Lyra deLyonesse * Scoatelle, Lanciel Knights errant, still alive though not producing sorcerers * Manorivisk, Vistani raiders and pirates, unknown if ended or active * Kromax, draconic invaders, presumably still active in Draconic Lands * Cuwchlywen, noted tricksters and vandals, ended by House Ashdown Category:Magic